detective_comics_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Creation of Doomsday Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Koriand'r * Elizabeth Kane Antagonists: * 666 Other Characters: * Steel (John Henry Irons) * Cobalt Blue (Malcolm Thawne) * Superman (Kal-El) * Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) * Superboy (Kon-El) * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Barbara Gordon * Teen Titans ** Robin (Dick Grayson) ** Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) ** Raven ** Cyborg (Victor Stone) |Synopsis1 = A woman is walking out of the Daily Planet building. She is walking past a few buildings with alleyways before a criminal manages to grab her and pull her inside an alleyway. The man wraps his arm around her stomach and carries her as he has his pistol on her back. He throws her on the ground and aims his pistol at her. "Give me everything in your waller. Now!" The girl, still stunned, looks at the man in silence. "Alright. You want to be silent? I'll give something to scream about," the man says. The man begins to walk before feeling something weird on the back of his neck. He acks as he is chocked by the weird, rocky looking hand and lifted up from the ground. Revealing to be an unknown hooded figure lifting him up with the figure's arm bigger than this normal body, he slams the man onto the ground, knocking him out. His arms go back to normal and he walks to the lady. The figure raises his hand out to help the woman up and she grabs his hand, which he helps her up. "You okay, lady?" The figure asks. "Yes. Thank you" The lady says. The figure nods and begins to climb up the building. The woman walks out of the alleyway. (At a Cemetary) The figure lands from a high building, landing on his feet. He lifts his hood, revealing a fair skin young man with dreadlocks. He walked through the cemetery and after a few seconds, he finds a tombstone that reads "Rest In Peace. With Love, Elizabeth Kane" and he gets on his left knee while using his right knee to rest his arm on it. He looks at the grave and sighs. He looks back at the tombstone, "Elizabeth. Every day, I miss you and I wish she hadn't taken you away from me. I remember your last words. "There is no justice in killing in the name of justice". Desmond Tu..." He stands and looks at her grave for a while before hearing a woman's voice. "David Bloom?" The girl's voice says, revealing to be an orange-skinned, green-eyed and red-haired woman. "Yes. That's my name" David explains. "How did you find me?" "Reports of a stranged hoodied figure with large, grey arms. Rings a bell to me" The girl explains. "I'm Koriand'r but you can call me Starfire" "Right. What do you need me for, Starfire?" David asks. "I need your help," Starfire says as she pulls out a black disk with a blue bright circle in the middle of it. She clicks the blue circle, opening a hologram of a Superman-like being with a weird symbol on his chest. "This is six hundred and sixty-six. He rules an army with a deadset goal in taking over the world and entire universes. We only have two days before he arrives to Earth" She clicks on the circle again, revealing many robotic soldiers going into the dictator's ship before clicking the buttons twice, shutting it off. "If you need my help, then why can't you call Supergirl or Superboy," David asks. Starfire then replies, "After Superman died, every Superman and villiain just..." "Gave up?" David says in response. "Yeah... After he died, both Supergirl and Superboy disappeared without a trace and no one has been able to get into contact with them. Bruce gave up the Batman mantle and faked his death, only the Justice League members know what happened to him" Starfire explains. "After you left the team, every other member did, including myself since I was the last... Dick got married to Harleen after she reformed herself to a superhero, Raven and Beastboy got married as well and settled down somewhere in Smallville, Cyborg died unfortunately after the team was disbanded from the side effects of the mother box." David, looking concerned. "Yeah, I heard. I'm sorry" Starfire paused, then turns back to look at David. "We tried fighting six hundred and sixty-six but he... killed Steel and Cobalt. I was the only survivor. We need someone like Doomsday, to take him down. Please, we need your help" David looks at Elizabeth's tombstone before turning back to Starfire. "Okay, I will but I won't release Doomsday. I just can't, even after what happened to Superman. It would be horrible to reveal to everyone that I'm the same creature that killed Superman" "Okay. I will abide by those terms. If you don't want to fight as him, what will do to fight against him" Starfire asks. "I think I know what to do" David replies. In space, a man that looks like Superman is smiling at the same looking Earth in his x-shaped ship. "Oh boy... I can't wait to tell him..." 666 says.|Appearing1Header = Appearing in "Doomsday"|Synopsis1Header = Synopsis for "Doomsday"}} Category:David Bloom (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Kara Zor-El (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Elizabeth Kane (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:666 (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Koriand'r (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:John Henry Irons (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Cobalt Blue (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Kal-El (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Kon-El (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Bruce Wayne (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Teen Titans (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Richard Grayson (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Garfield Logan (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Raven (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Victor Stone (Earth-520)/Appearances